HunHan
by LynKim
Summary: HunHan / GS / summary : Sehun menemukan Luhan dijalan... Seterusnya silahkan baca.. hehehehehehehe
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii...**

**Ini FF ntah kapan lupa,soalnya tadi kemarin baru nemu flashdisk lama yang sudah sekian lama menghilang,dan setelah dibuka ada FF ini.. Daripada di hapus sayang ya sudah saya publish saja.. kkkk~ mian aneh dan gak menyenangkan. Dan males nyunting lagi,kalau ada typo mohon maklum. Dan FF ini tidak berjudul,saya bingung mau memberi judul apa,kalau ada saran silahkan review.. kekekeke~**

**Warning : FF ini adalah GS,yang tidak suka jangan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

"Lian-ah... Kau suka aroma apa? strobery atau jeruk?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan botol sampo di tanganku pada bayi mungil di gendongaku.

Bayi? Kalian pasti penasarankan? Ya,bayi berusia 10 bulan yang ada di gendonganku adalah anakku. Aku Xi Luhan 23 tahun,dan seorang single parent dari anak perempuanku. Oh iya,nama anakku Xi Lian. Kami berasal dari China,dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa kami bisa tinggal di korea. Itu... Hah! Orangtuaku mengusirku dari rumah. Dan sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang aku sewa. Aku bekerja keras untukku dan Lian,untuk menyambung hidup kami.

"Mma...mma...ma..." gumam Lian lucu dengan tangan meraih shampo dengan aroma stroberi.

"Anak eomma pintar." ujarku dan mencium pipi putriku yang gempil ini. "Kajja,kita ke kasir. Eomma rasa sudah cukup untuk keperluan kita selama sebulan sayang." lanjutku.

Setelah membayar belanjaan kami di kasir,aku segera meninggalkan minimarket itu.

Sruk... sruk...

Aku menatap Lian saat merasakan dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dadaku dengan mengemut jari tangannya.

"Mma... mma..." ujarnya dengan bahasa bayi,dia menepuk dadaku pelan dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Wae? Kau lapar? Tunggu sampai kita tiba dirumah sayang. Otthe?" kataku pelan. Kulihat Lian mulai mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Eomma janji..." ucapku,aku semakin mempercepat langkahku karena Lian sebentar lagi pasti menangis dan malam semakin larut. Apartemenku kurang 2 blok lagi saat tiba-tiba...

'Praanggg...'

'Pyarrrr...'

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dan sesuatu memukul sesuatu yang pecah. Tubuhku seketika menegang,sebelah tanganku yang tidak aku gunakan untuk membawa barang belanjaan,mendekap Lian erat.

Aku menatap Lian,bisa kulihat Lian menatapku takut,dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerat gelisah. 'Eomma mohon jangan menangis,sayang.' ujarku dalam hati.

Aku ingat jalan ini adalah jalan yang rawat akan kasus kriminal. Aku melewati jalan ini karena ini jalan pintas yang lebih dekat menuju apartemenku. Kupikir ini masih jam 8 malam,kupikir masih aman. Tapi ternyata TIDAK.

"Rasakan,itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani melawan kami." aku mendengar seseorang berteriak,tubuhku semakin membeku. Aku menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri,tidak ada orang ataupun kendaraan yang lewat.

'Tuhan,lindungilah aku dan putriku.' aku memohon pada Tuhan.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pantat Lian pelan untuk menenangkannya. Dia terlihat gelisah dalam gendonganku. 'Eomma mohon jangan menangis.' ujarku lagi dalam hati.

"Hyung,kita apakan dia?"

"Biarkan dia disini,ayo kita pergi."

'Mereka akan kemari. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kataku dalam hati. Aku tidak mampu menggerakkan kakiku.

"Ayo! Kita pergi." seru suara itu.

Tuhan.. Tolong...

Grepp...

Aku merasakan ada yang menarikku kedalam pelukkannya dan menarikku berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu,menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.  
"Masuklah!" suruh namja itu,aku hanya menurut. Aku berharap namja ini adalah orang yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkanku.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil,namja itu langsung menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya. Saat mobil berjalan,aku menoleh menatap seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sebuah gang. Orang itu hidup atau mati? Seketika tubuhku kembali menegang. Aku memeluk Lian erat,seolah aku ingin melindungi putiku.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi,kau sudah aman sekarang,nona." ujar namja yang menyelamatkanku. Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku padanya.

"Go... Gomawo..." bisikku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Aku takut.

Hening ~

"Hmm... Boleh aku tau siapa namamu nona?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Aku menatapnya.

Deg..

Tampan,garis wajahnya tegas,dan terlihat raut wajah yang serius di wajahnya.

"Nona?"

"Ah... Eh... Namaku Xi Luhan. Anda bisa memanggilku Luhan." jawabku.

"Oh Sehun,panggil saja Sehun." dia memperkenalkan namanya.

"Senang bertemu anda Sehun-ssi,terimakasih sudah menolongku." kataku.

Dia tersenyum,"Sama-sama,jangan menggunakan bahasa formal padaku,dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi,kulihat kita seumuran. Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"Ehmm... 23 tahun." jawabku.

"Aku 25, dan dimana alamatmu aku akan mengantarmu pulang?"

"Gedung apartemen di depan iku adalah tempat tinggalku." jawabku.

"Hiks..." Isakkan dari panggkuanku membuat aku dan Sehun langsung menatap kearah Lian.

"Huweeeee..." Lian tiba-tiba menangis.

"Waeyo baby?" tanyaku khawatir,tiba-tiba Lian menepuk-nepukkan tangan mungilnya didadaku. "Oh! Kau lapar? Tunggu sayang,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumah." bujukku tapi Lian tetap menangis.

"Ehh... Sepertinya dia sangat lapar,berikan dia makan dulu,Lu." kata Sehun. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku memdengar apa yang dia katakan. Dan wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Tapi..."

"Ekhem... Tidak apa-apa. Kasihan putri cantikmu." ujarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang dengan tatapan lurus kejalan.

"Huks... Mma..."

Mendengar Lian sepertinya sangat lapar,aku mulai membuka kancing dress yang ku pakai dan memberikan apa yang di inginkan Lian. Aku bisa merasakan Lian menghisap ASI dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan sayang,nanti kau tersedak." ujarku sambil mengelus rambut halus Lian,aku tersenyum melihat malaikat kecilku ini. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Hnnn... Maafkan aku Sehun-ssi." ujarku.

"Panggil aku Sehun tanpa embel-embel ssi." katanya.

"Ah ne."

"Bayimu lucu sekali,siapa namanya?"

"Lian,Xi Lian."

Hening ~

Aku merasa suasana saat ini sangat awrkrk. Lian mulai memejamkan matanya,tapi mulutnya tetap menghisap makanannya. Aku hanya menunduk menatap Lian,tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Ehmm... Sepertinya kita sudah sampai,Lu." interuksi Sehun,aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat keluar. "Kau... Benar tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecut,"Seperti yang aku katakan,aku memang tinggal disini." jawabku. "Gomawo atas bantuanya Sehun-ah." lanjutku,aku segera membenahi bajuku dan mengambil belanjaanku dijok belakang mobil. Tapi..

"Aku akan membawakannya sampai kedalam. Kau gendong saja Lian." ujarnya,lalu keluar dari mobil. Saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil,Sehun ternyata mendahuluiku membukakannya.

"Gomawo." ujarku.

"Cheonma,kajja." jawabnya dengan senyum yang mampu membuatku menahan nafas. Ada apa denganku? Kami mulai berjalan memasuki flat tempatku tinggal yang bisa di katakan sedikit yahh begitulah.. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

"Xi Luhan." panggil seseorang,aku menahan nafas lagi,pastilah ini suara nyonya Ahn yang akan menagih sewa flat.

Aku membalikkan badanku. "Ne,nyonya." jawabku. Kurasakan Sehun juga membalikkan badannya. Ya Tuhan,ada Sehun disini. Haruskah dia menagih saat ada Sehun disini.

"Kau sudah mengingkari janjimu nona Xi. Kau menunggak 3 bulan dan kau berjanji akan melunasinya minggu ini,jadi mana janjimu?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Lian bergerak dalam gendonganku,aku menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan agar dia tenang. "I... Itu... Maafkan aku nyonya Ahn,aku beluk bisa membayarnya sekarang." ujarku lirih dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Huh! Sudah kuduga." bentaknya,Lian berlonjak kaget dalam gendonganku. "Kemasi barangmu,dan tinggalkan flat ini,malam ini juga" desisnya. Aku membulatkan mataku lagi.

"Kuhomon nyonya Ahn,berikan ak..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu lagi nona Xi. Tinggalkam flat ini sekarang juga." bentaknya lagi.

"Tapi,kemana aku harus pergi malam-malam seperti ini nyonya? Kumohon,biarkan aku disini sampai besok. Ak..."

"TIDAK... PERGI MALAM INI." bentak nyonya ahn lagi.

Aku memgang tangan nyonya Ahn,"kumohon nyonya...hiks... Aku tidak tau..."

Bruk...

Aku tersungkur ke lantai,karena nyonya Ahn mendorongku.

"Huwee..." Lian menangis. Aku segera berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bisakah anda lebih halus sedikit nyonya?" kudengar Sehun berbicara,sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Hiks... Huweee..." Lian tetap menangis,aku memelukkanya.

"Tenaglah sayang,eomma disini." bisikku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nyonya Ahn pada Sehun.

"Aku suaminya." desis Sehun. "Aku akan membeli flat kumuh ini. Besok sekretaris dan pengacara saya akan menemui anda. Dan bisa saya pastikan hari berikutnya flat ini sudah rata dengan tanah." lanjutnya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Ayo Lu,kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Sehun merangkulku dan menarikku pergi keluar dari bangunan flat.

**Author POV**

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sehun memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Luhan. Mereka sekarang tengah di dalam mobil Sehun,mereka menuju keseuatu tempat. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Sehun.

"Anniyo." jawab Luhan. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu repot. Tapi..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Apakah benar... Kau akan membeli bangunan flat itu dan kan meratakannya dengan tanah?" sambung Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum,dan menjawab "Tentu saja."

"Lalu? Bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang tinggal disana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

Sehun kembali tersenyum,"Aku akan membangun kembali flat kumuh itu menjadi tempat yang lebih layak di tinggali oleh manusia,Lu." jawab Sehun.

Hening~

"Pa... ppa... ppa..." celoteh Lian,yang tidak bisa tertidur setelah ada insiden teriakan tadi. Luhan dan Sehun otomatis menatap Lian.

"Ppa... ppa..." Lian kembali berceloteh dengan tangan berusaha menggapai kearah Sehun,Luhan dan Sehun di buat terkejut dengan tingkah Lian.

"Apakah dia sedang memanggilku,Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak yakin,sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ehmm... Sepertinya begitu. Lihatlah kedepan,kau sedang mengemudi." jawab Luhan sedikit malu.

"Ppa..." Lian berteriak,sepertinya sebal karena tidak mendapat reapon dari Sehun.

"Lian-ah... Jangan memanggil Sehun ajushi seperti itu,sayang. Apakah kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Luhan,sepertinya Lian tidak menggubris ibunya,sekarang Lian justru semakin sibuk menggapai kearah Sehun.

"Ppa... Ppa..." celoteh Lian lagi.

"Ha... Hai cantik.." sapa Sehun,sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Lian.

"Kyaaa... Ppa..." Lian berteriak senang hanya dengan Sehun menyentuh kepalanya. Lian bergerak-gerak semangat dalam pangkuan Luhan.

"Sayang,janga bergerak terlalu kencang nanti kau jatuh."Luhan memperingatkan bayinya. "Dan jangan ganggu ajushi mengemudi." lanjut Luhan.

Tanpa sadar mobil yang di kemudikan Sehun sudah sampai di baseman sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Ayo,turunlah." ujar Sehun,sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan Lian di gendongannya,tetap seperti tadi Lian tetap berusaha mengacungkan tangannya pada Sehun agar di gendong oleh Sehun.

"Hmm... Lu,sepertinya dia ingin sekali aku gendong. Bolehkan aku menggendongnya?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah mendekati lift.

Luhan menatap Sehun,kemudian beralih menatap Lian. Dan mendesah,agaknya Luhan merasa sifat keras kepalanya menurun pada anaknya. "Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu." kata Luhan,"Dan kau jangan bergerak-gerak saat di gendongan Sehun ajushi,arra?" Luhan meperingatkan Lian yang sama sekali tidak d gubris oleh anaknya.

Sehun segera mengambil Lian dari gendongan Luhan. "Wah.. Sertinya kau sangat senang aku gendong,cantik?" ujar Sehun.

"Kyaaa... Ppa..." Lian bergerak-gerak bahagia.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu kencang sayang." Luhan mengingatkan Lian sembari menatap khawatir kearahnya. Takut kalau Sehun akan menjatuhkan anaknya.

"Tenang saja,aku tidak akan menjatuhkannya. Aku sering menggendong keponakanku. Lian-ah,katakan pada eommamu tidak perlu khawatir padamu." ujar Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka memasuki gedung mewah itu.

"Selamat malam tuan Oh." sapa seorang security yang berjaga di depan lift.

"Selamat malam pak Kang." balas Sehun.

"Selamat malam juga nyonya Oh." sapa security itu pada Luhan. Seketika wajah Luhan memerah dan sedikit terkejut mendengar orang memanggilnya nyonya OH. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Uwaa.. Putri anda cantik sekali tuan,mirip dengan nyonya." ujar security itu,dan langsung membuat Sehun dan Luhan salah tingkah.

"Kyaa..." Liam menjerit kecil,seprtinya mengerti akan pujian ajushi di depannya itu.

"Putri anda sangat menggemaskan tuan nyonya. Siapakah namanya?" security itu kembali bertanya.

"Ah! Lian,Oh Lian." jawab Sehun sedikit gugup dan melirik Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong nona muda Lian." sang security kembali menyapa. Dan di balas dengan senyum merekah oleh Lian.

"Ah.. Pak Kang,kami permisi dulu. Sepertinya... Istriku harus istirahat karena perjalanan jauhnya tadi. Permisi." pamit Sehun.

Mereka memasuki lift,awalnya mereka saling diam dan canggung,tapi hanya sebentar karena Sehun dan Lian tetap saling bercanda sementara Luhan hanya memperhatikan mereka,dengan senyun tipis. Dan hatinya berkata 'andaikan Sehun adalah appa Lian.'

Ting..

Suara lift menginteruksi tiga orang yang berada di dalam lift.

"Lian-ah.. Kajja kita keluar." Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift,sementara Luhan hanya memperhatikan kedekatan mereka. "Lu,kajja. Mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

"Ah! Ne." Luhan langsung memgikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sekarang mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu di ujung koridor.

"Lu,bisakah kau buka pintunya? Hologramnya tertinggal di mobil. Passwordnya 771241." ujar Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa membuka pintu karena sedang menggendong Lian.

"Ah! Ne." Luhan segera membuka tutup tombol password dan memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang tadi di berikan oleh Sehun.

Klek..

Luhan tercengang dalam diam saat memasuki apartemen Sehun. Mewah. Bukan sangat mewah,itulah yang terlintas di dalam benak Luhan. Apartemen Sehun memang mewah.

"Kajja Lu,kau dan Lian tidurlah di kamar ini. Besok aku akan membelikan box bayi untuk Lian." ujar Sehun.

"Anniyo.. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu Sehun-ssi." tolak Luhan secara halus.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan,masih dengan Lian di gendongannya. "Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan oppa." protes Sehun.

"I .. Iya oppa." jawab Luhan terbata. Entah kenapa Luhan sangat menurut pada Sehun,walau ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya entah kenapa Luhan sangat menurut pada Sehun. Demikian juga dengan Lian yang sudah langsung akrab dengan Sehun meski mereka juga baru saja bertemu.

"Ppa... ppa... ppa... Mma..." Lian kembali bersuara.

"Waeyo baby?" tanya Sehun. "Ah! Basah." pekik Sehun kemudian.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan segera mengambil alih Lian dari Sehun. Dan merasakan tangannya basah saat menyentuh pantat Lian.

"Popoknya penuh." bisik Luhan,kemudian menatap Sehun panik.

"Tenaglah. Kau bersihkan Lian dulu. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar untuk membelijan popok untuknya." ujar Sehun mengerti,dan langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Oppa.. Kau tidak perlu melakukan...nya." teriakan Luhan sia-sia karena Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Luhan terdiam,kemudian menatap Lian. "Lian-ah... Kenapa Sehun ajushi begitu baik pada kita? Terlebih padamu. Kau menyukai Sehun ajushi?" tanya Luhan pada Lian.

Lian hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata rusa kecilnya,dan berkedit lucu. Kemudian tersenyum menampakan 2 gigi susunya yang baru saja tumbuh.

Luhan tersenyum,"Eomma juga menyukai Sehun ajushi,sayang." ujar Luhan,dan mencium pipi gempil Lian. 

**TBC...**

**Gomawo for read my FF... hehehehe**

**Review silahkan,tidak juga tidak apa-apa... hehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Hunhan Family**

**Author : Lynkim**

**Cast : HunHan+Lian**

**Rate : General**

**Length : Chap 2 of ~**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Aku sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan Sehun,andaikan dia tidak ada. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana nasibku dan Lian. Dan entah kenapa saat menatapnya aku merasa terperosok jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona. Dia tampan.

"Mamm...Mamm..." ocehan Lian membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Segera aku menghampirinya di tempat tidur,kulihat dia sudah membuka matanya.

"Ahh... Kau sudah bangun sayang? Wae? Kenapa kau mencebikan wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Huks... Mma..." isaknya sambil memasukkan tangannya kemulutnya. Aku mengerti maksudnya,dia lapar. Aku hanya menggodanya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangkatnya dalam gendonganku.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku dan memposisikan Lian di depan dadaku.

"Huweee... Mma..." dia menangis. Aku segera memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Dasar... Kau selalu membuat keributan saat kau kehausan atau kelaparan." ujarku sambil menoyor kening lian yang tegah menyusu padaku pelan. Dan Lian hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Ahhh... Kyopta..." bisikku dan mencium keningnya.

Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding yang menunjukkan puku 6 pagi. Aku beranjak dari dudukku,sepertinya aku harus membuat sarapan. Tidak mungkin aku menumpaang tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku mengambil gendongan Lian,dan memakainya,kalau tidak begini aku tidak bisa beraktifitas. Lian masih tenang menyusu,dan sepertinya dia akan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sepi.

Apakah Sehun belum bangun? Apakah dia tidak ke kantor? Molla.. Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang bisa aku masak pagi ini.

"Wortel,kentang,selada... Hmmm..." gumamku saat melihat isi kulkas. "Kita akan memasak soup pagi ini Lian-ah." ujarku mengajak bicara Lian,tapi, "Kenapa kau tertidur lagi,sayang?" gumamku saat melihat mata Lian terpejam,tapi mulutnya masih terus menghisap asiku. "Dasar.."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa,Lu?"

"Akhh... Liann..." teriakku karena kaget dan sakit.

"Hueeeeeeee..."

"Appoo..." ringisku.

Sehun membuatku kanget,yang membuatku berteriak karena kaget dan sakit karena Lian menggigitku.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku meringis, "Gwenchana..."

"Huks... Huks..." Lian mengeluarkan aksi tangisnya lagi.

"Eomma tidak berteriak padamu sayang,kajja... Mianhae Lian-ah..." bujukku.

"Huweeeee..." Lian memberontak dalam gendonganku,dia juga tidak mau menyusu lagi. "Maafkan eomma sayang.. Tenanglah.."

"Huweeeeee..." Lian terus menangis dan berontak.

"Lian-ah..." Sehun memanggil Lian,dan ajaibnya Lian langsung berhenti menangis,Lian menatap Sehun.

"Ppa... Hiks..."

Aku dan Sehun langsung saling tatap,entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Ppa..." jerit Lian,sekarang dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun dan bergerak-gerak kembali.

"Sayang,jangan seperti ini." bujukku.

"Hueeeeee... Ppa... Ppa..." Lian menangis lagi.

"Bolehkan aku menggendongnya?" tanya Sehun,aku menatapnya.

"Ppa... Hiks..." Lian kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Luhan-ah? Bolehkah?" Sehun kembali meminta ijin. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku lagi dia langsung mengambil Lian dari gendonganku. Dan Lian berhenti menangis.

"Kau ingin sekali kugendong,cantik. Kau bahagia?"Sehun berbicara pada Lian yang ditanggapi dengan tawa riang oleh Lian. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ekhem... Lu,bisa kau rapikan ... Bajumu..." ujar Sehun dengan canggung.

"Ne... Akh...Mianhae." ujarku. Luhan pabo,bagaimana kau bisa mengumbar dadamu di hadapan namja di pagi hari. Blushh... Wajahku sontak langsung memerah. Pabbo Luhan.

"Aku akan mengajak Lian bermain,hmmm... Kau akan memasakkan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang aneh.

"Ah.. Ne..."

**Sehun POV**

Yeoja itu benar-benar membuatku gila,bagaimana dia bisa mengumbar dadanya dihadapanku. Ini masih pagi,dan apa yang sekarang terjadi. Oh tidak,aku sudah berfikir macam-macam.

Aku segera membawa Lian keluar dari dapur,dan sekarang kami berada diruang TV apartemen. Aku mendudukkan diriku disofa dan menyalakan televisinya.

"Kau tau,eommamu benar-benar membuatku senam jantung dipagi hari,Lian-ah."

"Ppa... Ppa..." celoteh bayi ini,kjenapa bayi ini begitu menggemaskan? Aku seorang pria single,tapi ada bayi cantik yang memanggilku appa.

"Kau tau,kalau kau tidak cantik dan menggemaskan aku tidak mau kau panggil appa." ujar sambil menciumi wajah Lian dan membuat tawa Lian semakin tergelak karena bahagia.

"Ppa.. Kyaaa..." jerit Lian. Entah kenapa aku bahagia mendengar tawa bahagia bayi ini.

Tapi,kemana ayahnya? Dan jika dilihat dari gaya berpakaian dan perawakan Luhan,dia tidak pantas tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti itu. Apartemen itu! Aku teringat sesuatu,aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku. Tentu saja Lian masih setia tenang dalam gendonganku.

Setelah mengambilnya aku kembali keruang TV dan langsung mendial nomor seseorang.

"Pak Jung,aku ingin kau bernegosiasi untuk membeli tanah dan bangunan apartemen di hansal-do hari ini juga. Dan segera lakukan pembangunan ulang pada apartemen itu. Jika pemilik apartemen kumuh itu tidak mau menjualnya,gunakan cara seperti biasa. Dan aku mau perenovasian apartemen itu selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan." aku langsung menutup teleponnya setelah selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Sehun-ah.. Kau serius ingin membeli gedung apartemen itu dan membangunnya kembali?" aku memutar kepalaku menghadap Luhan saat mendengar suaranya.

"Ya,seperti yang kau dengar." jawabku.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan itu." potongku,kurasa Luhan benar-benar yeoja yang baik. "Apakah urusan sapurmu sudah selesai?"

"Ah ne.. Aku ingin mengatakan itu,sarapannya sudah siap." ujarnya. "Kajja Lian-ah ikut eomma,biarkan Sehun ajushi sarapan?!" ujarnya berusaha mengambil Lian dari gendonganku.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau berpisah dariku." kataku karena Lian mencengkeram kaos yang aku pakai dengan kuat dan menempelkan wajahnya pada dadaku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi ayah sekarang.

"Sayang,biarkan ajushi sarapan dulu. Eomma mohon jangan merepotkan Sehun ajushi lagi,kita sudah banyak merepotkannya." katanya. Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman saat Luhan mengajari Lian memanggilku ajushi?

"Anniyo,aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." ujarku. Dan sepertinya bayi cantik di gendonganku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dariku. "Kajja kita makan,princess." ujarku pada Lian.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Gwenchana Lu."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Jeongmal gamsahamnida." ucapnya.

"Ne" hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab.

**Author POV**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi mereka,kini Sehun dan Luhan berada duruang keluarga apartemen Sehun. Dengan Lian yang sudah hampir tertidur di pangkuan Luhan.

"Kita perlu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan,Lu." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Wae?"

"Untuk membeli perlengkapanmu dan Lian."

"Tapi... Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu,dan aku rasa tid..."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Dan kusara Lian juga membutuhkan baby spa." Sehun memotong apa yang akan di katakan Luhan sambil tangannya membelai pipi Lian yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga sekarang.

"Tapi..."

"Bersiaplah." putus Sehun,segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk berganti baju di kamar.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau terlalu baik Sehun-ssi. Aku takut,aku terjatuh dalam pesona dan kebaikkanmu. Sementara,aku tidak pantas untukmu." gumam Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan, Sehun dan Lian sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Kini,Luhan sedang menggendong Lian di depan dadanya dan Sehun mendorong troli belanjaan mereka.

"Kau juga membutuhkan produk perawatan wajah,Lu." ujar Sehun saat melewati counter berbagai jenis make up. Luhan menatap Sehun sengan mengerutkan alisnya. "Perawatan wajah?!"

"Gomawo,tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu." jawab Luhan.

"Pilihlah Lu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." putus Sehun lagi.

Luhan merinding mendapat tatapan takam dari Sehun. Dan akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai berjalan menuju salah satu counter produk make up dan peralatan wajah. Sehun tersenyum,dan mendorong trolinya untuk mengikuti Luhan.

'Itu adalah produk make up elit? Luhan menggunakan make up yang biasanya di beli oleh orang dari kalangan atas. Dan,sepertinya dia sudah menjadi langganan produk ini sejak lama atau dia sudah tidak asing. Memang dilihat sekilas Luhan memang tidak terlihat dari kalangan bawah. Jadi,siapa dia sebenarnya?' ujar Sehun dalam hati. Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berbicara pada spg sebuah produk make up.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah... Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yanh sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Belilah sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu,Lu." jelas Sehun.

"Ppa... Ppa..." Lian yang sudah membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun,langsung memanggil Sehun dan menggerak-gerakan badannya di gendongan Luhan.

"Ppa... Ppa..." menjerit memanggil Sehun. Dan entah dorongan darimana Sehun langsung mengambil Lian dari gendongan Luhan. Dan tentu saja,disambut bahagia oleh Lian. Lian langsung bergerak-gerak aktif di gendongan Sehun.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak terlalu kencang sayang,nanti kau jatuh." ujar Sehun berusaha membuat Lian berhenti bergerak-gerak. Luhan hanya bisa menatap dengan senyum di bibirnya. Karena ada yang membuat putri kecilnya tertawa selain dirinya.

"Lu,aku akan membawa Lian ke baby spa di lantai 3. Kau teruskan belanja apa yang kita perlukan untuk satu bulan kedepan." ujar Sehun sambil membuka dompetnya dan memberikan credit card pada Luhan. "Gunakan ini,pin nya 775533. Kau bisa menyusulku kalau sudah selesai. Otthe?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Kajja Lian-ah kita pergi. Say bye bye to eomma..." ujar Sehun sambil menggerakkan tangan Lian seolah sedang melambai.

Luhan masih terdiam menatap punghung Sehun yang sudah menjauh.

"Nyonya... Keluarga anda terlihat sangat harmonis." ujar seorang pramuniaga. Mendengar itu Luhan hanya bisa terdiam.

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan belanjanya,Sehun sudah muncul di samping Luhan.

"Dimana Lian?" tanya Luhan.

"Di baby spa sedang menikmati massagenya." jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendiri disana?" tanya Luhan dengan intonasi yang sedikit meninggi.

Melihat kekawatiran Luhan,Sehun tersenyum, "Tenanglah,pegawaiku tidak akan membuat anakku cela..." Sehun terdiam,dan baru menyadari kalau dia menyebut Lian sebagai anakya. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar Sehun menyebut Lian sebagai anaknya.

"Ahh... Hmmm... Kajja... Kita harus kesuatu tempat" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk memgikutinya.

Setelah mereka berjalan dalam diam karena atmosfer yang awrkkkkk.. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depam sebuah salon di lantai 3.

"Kenapa kita kemari?!" tanya Luhan, "Bukankah Lian ada disana." lanjut Luhan sambil menunjuk baby spa yang ada di depan salon tersebut.

"Kau juga membutuhkan relaxsasi. Aku ingin merapikan rambutku." ujar Sehun menarik Luhan masuk kedalam salon tersebut.

In Other Side

"Apakah kita juga perlu di sektor D nyonya?" tanya seorang yang berjalan di sampinh seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat modis dan elegam.

"Kau bisa mengusulkan itu pada Sehunie." jawab wanita itu.

"Baik nyonya Oh." jawab sang pria.

Mereka terus berjalan mengelilingi lantai 3,dan banyak karyawan yang menundukkan memberi salam saat wanita yang di panggil nyonya Oh tersebut lewat. Tapi...

"Bukankah itu tuan muda,nyonya?" interupsi salah seorang dari mereka.

Nyonya Oh langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh orang itu. Dan benar saja ada Sehun disana. Dan apa yag dilakukan Sehun,membuat kedua bola mata nyonya Oh membelalak lebar.

Sehun sedang menggendong Lian keluar dari baby spa. Nyonya Oh melihat wajah Sehun sedang bahagia,seperti tidak ada beban. Dan bayi cantik di gendongannya juga terlihat bahagia.

"Kepalaku..." bisik nyonya Oh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Nyonya..." secara serempak orang-orang di sekitar nyonya Oh berteriak. Dan membuat Sehun yang tadi sedang bercanda dengan Lian,menatap kearah sumber suara. Dan mata Sehun kali ini melebar dengan sempurna. Karena jarak antara dirinya dengan nyonya Oh,yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibunya hanya terpaut 5meter saja.

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO READERDEUL… SETELAH SEMPAT DOWN KARENA 2 BIAS EXO MENGALAMI HAL YANG SAMA AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MELANJUTKAN FF INI. SETELAH SAYA TONTON KENAPA LUHAN HARUS OUT? HAHHHHHHHH….. MOLLAAA,, POKOKNYA IMAGINASI TETAP JALAN.**

**SUPPORT ME WITH YOUR REVIEW… GOMAWOOO #BOW**

.


End file.
